Miku Sugisaki
"Damn that Mitsuba!" Miku Sugisaki in Episode 5 Miku Sugisaki (杉崎 みく Sugisaki Miku) is a student at Kamohashi Elementary and is in class 6-3. She is a boisterous and preppy girl who loathes Mitsuba, although she is known to take hundreds of photos of her. Attributes Appearance Miku has short black hair tied into small twin-drills which she always wears except for when she sleeps. She normally dresses casually with a blouse, jacket, and skirt. She also likes to dress more elegantly in expensive, fancy clothes. She almost always wears thigh-high black socks or stockings, sometimes with a garter and suspenders. Personality and Interests Miku is a bourgeois girl who likes to wear refined and expensive clothes and use expensive things. She takes great pleasure in bragging about her affluence and likes to show off her expensive items, frequently quoting the exact price of her possessions as a way to impress her friends. She views Mitsuba as a rival and often competes with her over the smallest things, although she usually ends up humiliating herself. She dislikes when people touch and play with her twin-drills, and for this reason Mitsuba often tugs on them to annoy her. One of Miku's pastimes is to secretly take hundreds of photos of Mitsuba. Although she originally began doing this as a way to - as she put it - "discover Mitsuba's weakness", over time it has gotten to the point that she snaps pictures of her almost reflexively. She keeps these photos in archives on her cell phone and laptop and she is very proud of her collection. Usually she takes these photos with her distinctive gold flip phone, but she also sometimes utilizes expensive photography equipment to get a perfect shot of Mitsuba. She continues to claim that these photos are meant to find Mitsuba's weak point, but most of the kids in class think that she is just obsessed with her. Miku has been shown to be a fairly diligent and responsible girl, although she is very spoiled. Despite her haughty personality, she is generous with her friends and even others, though she often uses this as an excuse to show off her affluence. Even though she often goes out of her way to brag about how rich she is and project her arrogance, there are times when she talks in a condescending way to people and insults them without meaning to at all. There are also occasionally some common things that she has no experience with because someone of her social status and wealth never sees them, a trait which she shares with her little brother. Relationships Mitsuba Marui Sugisaki and Mitsuba are bitter rivals; as they are each extremely arrogant, it is only natural that they should clash when brought together. As such, their constant fighting is a staple of the chaos in class 6-3. Specifically, Sugisaki is baffled by the fact that Mitsuba, a "peasant", is able to so frequently one-up her. It is implied on various occasions that at the center of their rivalry might actually be affection, although the personalities of either girl prevent them from acknowledging this. Even so, the two girls still spend a lot of time together, with each frequently visiting the other's home. Yuki Yoshioka, Miyashita and Sakiko Matsuoka Miku has been friends with Yuki and Miyashita since they were four years old. Despite Miku's egotistical attitude, she is gracious toward her friends; on Valentines Day, she gave each of them - including Mitsuba, after some prodding - some chocolate as a symbol of their friendship. Yuki, for her part, enjoys listening to Miku's bragging and always seems to be greatly impressed by her expensive clothing and items. Miyashita is not as impressed by those sorts of things. Miku rarely sees eye-to-eye with Miyashita in terms of style and behavior. In particular, Sugisaki considers Miyashita to be unladylike and is sometimes annoyed by her. Most of the time, however, they get along. Miku is also friends with Matsuoka and has known her for as long as she has known Yuki and Miyashita. This is only seen in the manga, where she is very often shown as a part of Miku's usual group (the so-called "Team Sugisaki" in the manga), hanging out with her at school and around town, although even here it seems like Matsuoka's connection to Miku is through Yuki, whom she was friends with before she met Miku. Like the rest of class 6-3, Miku has no taste for Matsuoka's occult obsession. Appearances Manga Despite an early appearance playing musical chairs in Chapter 1 and small appearances in a few chapters, she appears officially in Chapter 28, along with Miyashita and Yoshioka. Sugisaki catches Mitsuba on a horse riding machine and starts making fun of her weight problems. Mitsuba lies and says she thought the machine was a toy, making Sugisaki angry that she managed to get away. Her name is introduced in Chapter 36, in which Miku tries to make Mitsuba jealous of her new pencil case. She comments that Mitsuba wears forebangs like her, but unlike her, Mitsuba is a commoner. Sugisaki decides to humiliate her and find her weak point, so she ends up stalking her all day. Later she starts bragging about her new cell phone and Futaba discovers, much to Sugisaki's horror, that she has lots of pictures of Mitsuba on it. In another attempt to humiliate Mitsuba, she tells everyone about Mitsuba's animal-print panties, which fails, since the entire class knows about it already, to the surprise of both Sugisaki and Mitsuba. She ends up embarrassing herself in front of Mitsuba again when she brags about her "sexy adult underwear", with Mitsuba forcing her to say that she wants to show them only to her and calling her a pervert. Anime She appears in the background in Episode 1 and later makes short appearances in Episode 3, where she is frightened by Hitoha. She makes her debut in Episode 5, in which she shows off her bra, prompting Mitsuba to attempt to buy one. Later, after swimming lessons, Sugisaki competes with Mitsuba over whose breasts are bigger. Songs *Watashi wa Ce-le-b! *Anta Nanka! (with Mitsuba) Trivia *A running gag is that Mitsuba always thinks of her as a nympho or a lesbian due to her failed attempts to either one-up her or humiliate her. *She is described as a tsundere character, much like Mitsuba, although she is a much more typical tsundere character when compared to Mitsuba, who comes off as a legitimate sadist. *In the manga, she has a complex for having a flat chest, after she discovered that her mother had big breasts when she was younger. *In a readers poll celebrating 300 issues of Mitsudomoe, she came in 6th place. Category:Characters